Un milagro para Rukia
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Rukia guarda un deseo en su corazón, pero lo cree imposible. Ichigo le recordará que es navidad y que en navidad los milagros ocurren.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias: **Contiene OoC y corren el riesgo de sufrir un coma diabético….

Esta historia la comencé en el 2012, pero por falta de inspiración apenas la pude terminar este año, (y eso con mucho, mucho trabajo), por lo que tal vez algunas cosas no concuerden con el manga.

* * *

**UN MILAGRO PARA RUKIA**

A pesar de ser una fría mañana las personas transitaban por las calles de Karakura cargando grandes bolsas llenas de los más diversos productos; los grandes centros comerciales y las pequeñas tiendas estaban de lo más concurridos, ya que el frío no era impedimento para que la gente saliera a hacer sus compras navideñas de último minuto.

Era la mañana del veinticuatro de diciembre y en el ambiente se podía apreciar ese aire navideño, los pinos se apreciaban en todos los locales, desde el pequeño sobre el mostrador hasta aquel que llegaba al techo, todos adornados con esferas y luces multicolores.

Ichigo deambulaba por la calle sosteniendo en una mano las compras recién hechas, mientras en la otra llevaba un pequeño bulto cubierto por un cobertor blanco, por supuesto bien resguardado entre su brazo, pues era algo sumamente importante para él.

El joven de cabello naranja también era una de esas personas que habían esperado a que fuera la mañana de nochebuena para comprar la cena de esa noche o los regalos. Y no es que lo hubiera hecho a propósito o por desidioso, sino que sus trabajos no se lo permitieron, pues trabajar de médico de día, Shinigami a cualquier hora y padre de tiempo completo no le habían dejado tiempo para nada más.

Mientras él caminaba hacia su casa pasó frente a una mueblería y se detuvo un momento para observar un espejo de cuerpo completó a través del cristal, dibujó una sonrisa en su cara al recordar aquel día cuando le confesó a Rukia sus sentimientos en la azotea de la escuela y e hizo aquella promesa de amarla para el resto de su vida*.

Después de eso sólo fue cuestión de dos años para que se casaran, pues ellos estaban muy conscientes de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Hubiera sido antes pero la Sociedad de Almas sufrió la invasión del Vandereich.

El pequeño bultito que traía en el brazo comenzó a moverse, señal de que tenía que apurarse para llegar a casa, así que dejó sus pensamientos de lado y siguió su camino.

Después de casarse se mudó a vivir a una linda casa, a unas cuadras de la de su padre, está también era de dos plantas.

Cuando llegó a casa dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa del comedor y subió a su cuarto, esquivando los juguetes que estaban regados por el suelo. Depositó con cuidado sobre la cama al pequeño bultito enrollado en el cobertor blanco, este comenzó a moverse y él retiró el cobertor dejando ver a una risueña niña de tez blanca, cabello naranja y ojos violetas.

—¿Así que ya te despertaste? —le preguntó Ichigo. —eres un pequeña dormilona. —le dijo mientras le daba un suave toque en la nariz con un dedo, la niña sonrió e hizo pequeños ruidos.

Después Ichigo le cambió el pañal y la ropa y bajó con ella en brazos hasta la sala, en la que también había ropita rosa por los sillones y biberones por todos lados. Como la pequeña comenzaba a caminar tenía que andar detrás de ella cuidando que no se fuera a dar un mal golpe, así que el tiempo que permanecía en casa no le alcanzaba para hacer la limpieza.

Ichigo se sentó en un sillón mecedor con la niña en brazos, frente a ellos estaba un árbol de navidad verde, decorado con esferas y listones dorados y en la punta del árbol brillaba una hermosa estrella de cristal, aunque si la mirabas de cerca, se podía apreciar que en realidad estaba hecha de una fina capa de hielo solidificado.

—Mami. —susurró la niña.

—¿Tú también la extrañas? —preguntó Ichigo, la niña bostezó y se talló sus ojitos como respuesta. —Te contaré una historia Kiseki. —le dijo a su hija acunándola más entre sus brazos.

—También quiero oírla. —Renji salió de la cocina comiendo un sándwich.

—¡Ah! —gritó asustado Ichigo, pues jamás se esperó a Renji. Su grito también asustó a la niña quien comenzó a llorar.

—No grites que asustas a mi sobrina. —dijo el teniente acercándose a Ichigo, que ahora estaba arrullando a la niña para que dejara de llorar. —Mejor cuenta la historia. —pidió sentándose en el piso, frente a Ichigo.

Aunque ambos se sabían la historia de memoria, les gustaba escucharla, pues era como revivir aquel suceso tan inesperado que marcó la vida de varios y que a pesar de las angustias y el dolor, también les trajo alegrías.

** /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Tiempo atrás.**

Por un pasillo del supermercado caminaba Ichigo empujando un carrito, en el cual llevaban además de víveres, varios productos navideños, esferas de color azul, listones y varios adornos para la casa. Enfrente de él caminaba Rukia admirando encantada cada producto navideño que estaba en los anaqueles.

—Ichigo apúrate. —le dijo al ver que él iba detrás. —quiero ver si encuentro a un Chappy vestido de santa. —dijo emocionada como una niña.

—Ya voy. —respondió él sonriendo y se apresuró a ir con ella.

A él casi nunca le llamó la atención la navidad, quizá porque siempre sentía que le hacía falta su mamá, y las últimas navidades o había estado sin poderes y sin Rukia o en la guerra contra los Quincy, en la que afortunadamente salieron victoriosos. Pero esta vez era diferente, pues era la primera navidad que la pasarían como esposos.

Ya tenían varios meses de casados, de los cuales no se podía quejar, ya que a pesar de que ella seguía siendo teniente, por el clima de paz que se vivía actualmente Kyoraku le había permitido vivir en Karakura y solamente cuando era requerida para alguna misión en particular ella se iba a la Sociedad de Almas. Tampoco había tenido problemas con Byakuya, quien aceptó su relación enseguida y hasta los apuró con la fecha de la boda.

Ichigo no sabía si era porque confiaba en él después de salvar, de nuevo, a la Sociedad de Almas o porque se enteró del pequeño incidente en las aguas termales del escuadrón cero, aquel donde vio lo que en aquel tiempo no tenía que ver, y lo hacía como medida para reparar el honor de Rukia, pero prefirió no arriesgarse a ser cortado por Sembonzakura y se quedó con la duda.

Estaban viendo los peluches cuando una pareja, que llevaba a un niño cargando, se les acercó.

—¡Hola Ichigo, Rukia! —saludó una chica alta de cabello negro. —¡cuánto tiempo sin verlos! —exclamó sorprendida y alegre.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron entre ellos.

—Soy Ryo Kunieda, su compañera de secundaria. —agregó la chica para que la reconocieran. —Y él es mi esposo Kaede.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Ichigo recordándola. Al terminar la secundaria ella se había mudado de ciudad, así que tenían mucho tiempo sin verse. —¿Cómo te ha ido? —preguntó él, Rukia se colocó a su lado y fijó su vista en el niño de cabello negro que llevaba cargando el esposo de Ryo.

Rukia se mantuvo distraída de la conversación de su esposo con la chica, pues se dedicó a hacerle mimos al niño que no dejaba de reírse con ella.

—Ya sabía yo que terminarían casados. —el comentario de Ryo y que el niño se quedara dormido en brazos de su papá, hicieron que Rukia prestara atención a la conversación. —En la secundaria se le veía muy juntos.

Ichigo solamente asintió.

—Veo que a Rukia le gustan los niños. —comentó la chica.

—Sí, son graciosos. —respondió Rukia. —y son buena compañía.

—("No son animalitos"). —pensó Ichigo con una sonrisa.

—Pues deberían apresurarse y encargar uno. —señaló Ryo. —por lo que recuerdo Ichigo sería buen padre. —Ella era ajena a la verdadera identidad de Rukia.

A la Shinigami se le borró la sonrisa del rostro e Ichigo se incomodó por la situación.

—A decir verdad todavía no nos sentimos preparados para ser padres. —respondió el chico.

El esposo de Ryo se dio cuenta que había tocado un tema difícil y decidió que lo mejor era retirarse de ahí.

—Me dio gusto conocer a los amigos de mi esposa. —intervino el joven de cabello castaño. —ahora se nos hace tarde, pero será un placer invitarlos a comer un día a la casa.

Después de despedirse, Ryo y su esposo se alejaron de los chicos por el mismo camino que habían llegado.

Ichigo observó con dolor como Rukia miraba con tristeza a un conejo de peluche.

—Todo está bien. —dijo abrazándola. Ella asintió, pero intuía que nada estaba bien.

Aunque trataba de hacer una vida lo más normal posible, seguía siendo Shinigami y bien sabía que no podía tener hijos, pues el nacimiento de Ichigo era un caso especial.

Y aunque al principio no sentía ese amor maternal, con el paso del tiempo y su estadía en el mundo humano, había desarrollado ese lado humano. Y a veces, cuando veía a Ichigo jugar con los niños a los que atendía, porque él era pediatra, se entristecía al pensar que nunca le podría dar un hijo.

La pareja de Shinigamis salió del centro comercial con varias bolsas de mandado, ella fingiendo que todo estaba bien, él que no estaba preocupado por ella.

Los días pasaron inevitablemente, de igual forma que creció dentro de Rukia ese deseo de ser madre y de darle a Ichigo aquello que él decía que no le faltaba.

La cena de Nochebuena transcurrió sin contratiempos, esa día además de las familias Kurosaki y Kuchiki, estaban Urahara, Yoruichi, Renji, Orihime, Uryu y Chad.

Después de cenar Rukia se acercó a la ventana, las casas eran iluminadas por varias luces de colores que colgaban del techo o rodeaban las ventanas, al interior las personas disfrutaban de una bella velada con la familia.

Rukia no podía quejarse, todo estaba saliendo bien, hasta Byakuya se estaba encantado en la fiesta comiendo la ensalada navideña, algo que probaba por primera vez, y que junto con toda la cena, era cortesía de Yuzu.

Ella también estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con su familia, sin embargo la idea de un hijo no la abandonaba. En esos momentos Rukia sintió unos cálidos brazos que la rodeaban por la espalda.

—No me gusta verte triste Rukia. —le susurró Ichigo. Viendo por el cristal el reflejo del rostro triste de su esposa y el de preocupación que tenía él.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitar pensar que te estoy privando de algo tan hermoso como ser padre. —comentó ella.

Ichigo suspiró, es cierto que le gustaban los niños y que tener un hijo sería una bendición, pero realmente no le importaba pasar toda su vida, o la eternidad, solamente con ella, la única mujer que había amado. Teniéndola a ella no le hacía falta nada más.

La vista de los chicos se posó en la negra bóveda celeste, en donde se alzaba la luna llena con todo su esplendor. En ese momento una estrella fugaz apareció por el firmamento.

—Pide un deseo. —comentó Ichigo al ver aquel fenómeno luminoso.

Rukia se giró hacia él, rompiendo el abrazo.

—¿No me digas que crees en eso? —preguntó con incredulidad. Los orbes avellana la miraron con indulgencia y amor. Es cierto que él no era un chico con gran espíritu navideño y ni cosas por el estilo, a duras penas y había creído en Santa Claus cuando niño, sin embargo quería hacer algo por ella, quería verla feliz y con esperanzas. Además el estar con ella era muestra de que los milagros existían.

—¿Sabes qué fecha es hoy? —preguntó Ichigo.

Rukia deshizo el abrazó y se giró para verlo con reproche.

—Veinticuatro de diciembre. —comentó con obviedad, tampoco era tan despistada como para no saber que se celebraba esa noche.

—Exactamente, esta noche es especial, esta noche ocurren milagros. —comentó Ichigo. Para él su esposa era como un libro abierto, así que sabía que causaba sus tristezas.

—¿Tú crees qué…?

—Sí. —interrumpió Ichigo. —Si lo pides con fe, todo puede suceder. —le dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa llena de esperanza. Ichigo se inclinó para besarla. Luego regresaron su vista a la ventana, varios minutos después vieron a otra estrella fugaz cruzar el cielo. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, Ichigo formuló su deseo en silencio, Rukia en voz alta.

—Quiero tener un hijo. —susurró con deseo y esperanzas.

Urahara pasaba por ahí comiendo unas nueces y sin querer escuchó el deseo de Rukia.

.

.

Un par de meses después, Rukia e Ichigo estaban en la tienda del ex – capitán del doceavo escuadrón, ahí también se encontraba Isshin.

Estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de madera, sobre los cojines, Tessai ya les había llevado una taza de té caliente.

—Los he llamado porque tengo algo muy importante que decirles. —comentó Urahara serio. —Sin querer escuché el deseo de Rukia de tener un hijo. —Ella se avergonzó. —Así que en este tiempo puse mi esfuerzo para crear un Gigai especial para Rukia para que pueda tener ese hijo que quiere.

La pareja de Shinigamis se asombró ante tal declaración.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Hay hijo. —se apresuró a contestar Isshin con su tono jovial. —pues primero te llevas a Rukia a lo oscurito, luego le quitas la ropa y…

—Cállate viejo pervertido. —gritó Ichigo furioso poniéndose de pie, luego le dio una patada en el pecho a su padre que lo hizo caer hacia atrás. —Eso ya lo sé, lo que yo quiero….

Ichigo se quedó callado al entender lo que dijo y porque Isshin, que ya había vuelto a sentarse, comenzó a reír enseñándole el pulgar. El chico podía sentir como los colores se le subían al rostro. Volteó lentamente a ver a Urahara que lo miraba de forma burlona, luego a Rukia que lo miraba con cara de reproche, señalándole que había cometido una indiscreción.

Rukia tosió atrayendo la atención de los tres hombres presentes, Ichigo se sentó lentamente en su lugar.

—Lo que Ichigo quiso preguntar es ¿Cómo funciona el Gigai? —ella volteó a ver al chico que sólo asintió, aún seguía apenado, y la mirada de pervertido de su padre no le ayudaba mucho.

Urahara se rascó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Bueno, es algo complicado. —dijo. Luego volvió a su pose seria del principio. —Pero en resumen ese Gigai suprimirá los poderes de Rukia hasta volverla casi humana. —comentó ante la mirada atenta de los demás. —Cuando quede embarazada entonces gracias al Gigai, el producto ira absorbiendo parte del Reiatsu de Rukia, ahí entra la parte peligrosa, pues no sabemos hasta qué punto absorberá el poder espiritual.

Ichigo volteó a ver a Rukia, ella asintió. Él tomó su mano y ella la apretó con fuerza. No necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

—Correremos el riesgo. —respondió Ichigo por los dos.

Él siempre apoyaría a Rukia, además estaba seguro que su milagro se realizaría.

.

.

Un par de meses después, Rukia logró quedar embarazada, haciendo que la familia Kurosaki- Kuchiki se alegrara enormemente, porque aunque Byakuya mantenía su imperturbable rostro, su hermana sabía que estaba feliz.

Ichigo y Rukia eran los padres más felices del mundo, esperaban a ese bebé con ansias. Ichigo la procuraba en todo y obviamente ella dejó su puesto como teniente temporalmente.

Todos en la Sociedad de Almas se alegraron también, ya que pronto tendrían un pequeño Shinigami corriendo por ahí, pues esa era la intención de Urahara, él pequeño sería mitad Shinigami, mitad humano, así como su padre, para que pudiera ser compatible con el cuerpo de Rukia.

Sin embargo no todo era felicidad, la salud de Rukia poco a poco se vio mermada, el bebé consumía más Reiatsu del pensado. Ella cada día estaba más débil, pero era feliz.

Byakuya e Ichigo estaban constantemente vigilando a la teniente, procuraban que no hiciera esfuerzos físicos y que estuviera tranquila y feliz. Cada mes Rukia tenía que ir a la Sociedad de Almas para que Unohana le aplicara un tratamiento especial para evitar que se quedara sin Reiatsu.

Una noche de principios de diciembre Ichigo, al ver a Rukia débil y demacrada, sintió miedo de perderla. Llegó a dudar si hacían lo correcto, pues no sabía si podría soportar perderla.

Se sentó junto a ella sobre la cama y le acarició el vientre con dulzura.

—Rukia ¿estás segura de seguir con esto? —preguntó. Ella colocó su mano sobre la de él.

La bebé, pues para ese entonces ya sabían que era niña, se removió y dio una patadita al vientre materno. No era la primera vez que lo sentían, sin embargo esta vez fue una emoción especial.

—Sí. —dijo Rukia con una sonrisa. —Confío en que los milagros ocurren, ambas estaremos bien. —le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Y de nuevo las dudas de Ichigo desaparecieron y sus esperanzas se vieron renovadas; claro que lucharían para que el milagro se hiciera realidad.

—Sabes, últimamente he pensado que estaría bien pasar una navidad con todos—le platicó Rukia. —la Sociedad de Almas nunca la ha celebrado y me gustaría que la conocieran. —la chica sonrió tiernamente mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre de casi nueve meses.

—Entonces este año celebraremos la primera navidad de la Sociedad de Almas. —comentó Ichigo. —Si celebraron un festival de cine, y hasta Byakuya participó, no creo que se opongan a celebrar la navidad.

Él se encargaría de ello. Iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para que Rukia disfrutara de esa navidad. Ella volvió a sonreír.

Estaba contenta con la idea de pasar una navidad con sus amigos, quizá sería la última navidad que disfrutaría. Pero eso no la perturbaba, porque estaba tranquila con la idea de morir para dar vida a alguien más, por supuesto que quería ver crecer a su hija, pero la dejaba en buenas manos, tendría un abuelo y unas tías que se desvivirían por ella, un tío que velaría por su educación y su bienestar, y sobre todo un papá que se encargaría de protegerla y hacerla feliz.

.

.

La noche del veinticuatro, la mayoría de tenientes, capitanes, ex - capitanes y alguno que otro oficial, se encontraban en el salón de reuniones de capitanes. Ese era el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo la fiesta, pues era espacioso. Como Ichigo lo imaginó, Kyoraku no tuvo inconveniente en celebrar la navidad y más porque se trataba del deseo de Rukia. él era un poco menos optimista que Ichigo y creía que era bueno concederle el que podía ser su último deseo.

Isshin se había encargado de cortar el pino de navidad y de llevarlo hasta ahí. Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo y Momo adornaron el árbol con esferas de colores y una estrella de cristal en la punta. Hitsuyaga y Matsumoto adornaron las paredes con guirnaldas verdes y luces navideñas, nadie se explicaba como la teniente había convencido a su capitán de participar en la fiesta. Byakuya vigiló que Renji y Hanataro colocaran adecuadamente los cubiertos en la mesa.

Rukia estuvo feliz de verlos a todos trabajando unidos.

—Prende el árbol. —pidió Ichigo a Matsumoto una vez que estuvieron reunidos todos.

Ella apuntó al árbol con una mano y lanzó un Kido. Literalmente el árbol se prendió.

—¡Matsumoto! —gritó enojado Toushiro mientras con su Zanpakuto congelaba el pino. Esa noche los regalos fueron depositados bajo un pino de hielo.

Rukia lo vio hermoso.

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente de alegría, en mayor parte por ver las caras verdes de los ingenuos que comieron de los platillos preparados por Rangiku y Orihime.

En un momento de la cena Isshin salió sin que lo vieran, pues esa noche él sería Santa Clous. Quería llevarles un poco de diversión a los Shinigamis.

Después de cenar, los Shinigamis se dedicaron a platicar entre ellos. Ichigo no se despegó de su esposa ni un instante. Ella sentía un ligero dolor en su vientre pero no dijo nada para no alarmar a nadie.

—Jojojo. —se escuchó una risa proveniente de afuera. En eso Isshin vestido de Santa se metió al salón por una ventana. —jojojo. —volvió a decir con los brazos extendidos. Todos voltearon a verlo.

—¡Un intruso! —gritó Zaraki poniéndose de pie.

—Vamos Ken-chan, ve por él. —animó Yachiru desde la espalda del capitán.

Y más rápido de como entró, Isshin salió por la ventana, huyendo del ataque de Zaraki.

—Rukia lo siento. —dijo Ichigo a Rukia, volteando a verla. —Creo que la fiesta está siendo un desastre. —comentó con pena.

—Es la mejor navidad que he tenido. —sonrió. —gracias.

Él se inclinó para besar a su esposa por primera vez en esa noche, mientras los demás comenzaban a abrir sus regalos.

—Jojojo. —ya era más de media noche cuando se volvió a escuchar la risa en medio del salón, pero esta vez sonaba más dulce. —¡Feliz navidad! —en la puerta apareció de nuevo la figura del hombre con traje rojo y cabello y barba blanca.

La mayoría se sorprendió de que Isshin logrará escapar tan rápido de Zaraki.

El hombre comenzó a repartir regalos a los presentes y luego se acercó a Rukia e Ichigo.

—Para ustedes tengo algo especial. —dijo sacando un regalo del saco rojo, luego se los entregó.

Rukia fue la encargada de abrirlo y con sorpresa observó que se trataba de una bella estrella hecha de hielo.

—Combina con su árbol. —dijo el hombre. —Además es para que recuerden que los milagros existen. —les sonrió con cariño y les guiñó un ojo.

El ruido estrepitoso de la puerta al abrirse los hizo girar hacia el lugar, era Isshin que llegaba fatigado de huir de Zaraki.

Rukia e Ichigo miraron de nuevo al lugar donde estaba el hombre que les regaló la estrella, pero él ya no estaba.

Ichigo no se molestó en buscar explicaciones, al fin y al cabo era navidad. Fue a colocar la estrella en el árbol.

—¡Ah! —gritó Rukia con dolor agarrándose el vientre.

—El parto se adelantó. —avisó Unohana mientras se acercaba a ella.

Rápidamente la trasladaron al cuarto escuadrón.

Ichigo sostuvo su mano durante todo el proceso del parto.

—Puja una vez más. —ordenó Unohana.

—¡Ah! —gritó Rukia con la frente perlada en sudor mientras pujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

La estrella de hielo comenzó a brillar mientras el llanto de un bebé se escuchaba en aquella habitación del cuarto escuadrón.

_"... Desde ahora, hay una cosa que deberás recordar siempre. Nunca mueras sola... Cuando morimos, nos desintegramos... ¿Pero a dónde van a parar nuestros corazones entonces? Tu corazón, es pasado a tus amigos. Siempre que lo pases a tus amigos, tu corazón siempre quedará en su interior. Kuchiki, es por eso que nunca... Nunca debes morir sola."_

Rukia recordó la frase de Kaien mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Ichigo y le sonreía débilmente. Le consolaba saber que le dejaba su corazón a él.

—Los amo. —le susurró antes de cerrar los ojos.

—¡Rukia! —Desde afuera se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Ichigo.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

—Y así Kiseki es como naciste. —le dijo Ichigo a su pequeña, que ya estaba profundamente dormida. Le dio un beso en la frente. Su mirada tenía un aire de nostalgia.

Ella fue su milagro de navidad, por eso le habían nombrado Kiseki. La niña trajo felicidad a la Sociedad de Almas, todos la adoraban.

Renji volteó a ver el árbol de navidad.

—Es extraño como esa estrella no se derritió. —comentó llevándose a la boca una galleta. Había ido por ellas a mitad de la historia.

Cuando limpiaron el salón, se admiraron al ver que la estrella de hielo seguía intacta, aun cuando el pino ya se había derretido. Ichigo decidió llevarla a casa, como un recordatorio.

Ichigo se quedó viendo la estrella rememorando el dolor que sintió al ver a Rukia cerrar los ojos y sin que hubiera visto a su hija.

Un crujido llamó la atención de los chicos. Al voltear vieron a Rukia parada en la puerta, aplastando con el pie uno de los juguetes de la niña.

Renji e Ichigo se pusieron de pie como resortes y palidecieron.

—Dos días Ichigo. —dijo enseñándole dos dedos. —me voy dos días y tienes la casa hecha un chiquero. —recriminó con enfado.

—Es…es que tuvo mucho trabajo en el hospital y aparecieron varios Hollows. —se excusó nervioso. Renji aprovechó para tratar de escabullirse de puntitas hacía una de las ventanas.

—Y tú Renji. —dijo Rukia apuntando al teniente, quien se detuvo en seco y volteó a verla. —Te dije que te encargaras de que Ichigo estuviera listo para la cena de esta noche y en lugar de eso ¿Qué haces?, te quedas escuchando historias y asaltas mi refrigerador. —Renji no pudo negar nada, tenía una galleta en la mano.

Después de regañarlos, Rukia los puso a limpiar la casa mientras ella abrazaba a su hija, que tenía dos días sin ver por una misión importante que tenía que realizar en la Sociedad de Almas.

El año anterior estuvo a punto de morir, pero Unohana intervino a tiempo y logró salvarla. Todavía recordaba la cara de alivio de Ichigo, Byakuya e Isshin, pero sobre todo lo conmovida que se sintió cuando vio por primera vez a su hija y la tuvo entre sus brazos. Sin duda esa había sido la mejor navidad de su vida.

Renji se había adelantado a la Sociedad de Almas, pues de nuevo esa noche celebrarían la Nochebuena y al día siguiente el primer año de vida de Kiseki.

Rukia e Ichigo observaban el árbol de navidad, en especial aquella estrella de hielo.

—Gracias Ichigo. —comentó Rukia abrazándose a Ichigo.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó él correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Por hacerme feliz.

Kiseki comenzó a llorar por lo que Rukia se separó de él y fue a buscar a su hija al cuarto.

Ichigo volteó a ver a la estrella, que resplandeció de nuevo.

Sonrió, pues esa estrella era el recordatorio de que los deseos se cumplían. Luego subió las escaleras para reunirse con las dos mujeres que más amaba.

**"Deseo hacer feliz a Rukia…******"**

* * *

*Aquí hago referencia al One-shot "La promesa", que pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

**Este fue el deseo que Ichigo pidió en silencio cuando vio la estrella fugaz.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia, aunque sinceramente creo que lo mío no son las historias navideñas. (En verdad me costó mucho trabajo escribirla pero me propuse el reto de terminarla).**

**Saludos y les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad. **


End file.
